cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Disc1
A discussion is being held here. Those not involved may join, after reading all the comments, though we ask that you let us discuss this. Responding to all comments: We WILL NOT violate the Golden Wiki Rule: anyone can edit. Anyone can edit any page, and there was good reason to edit the RIA page, it was barely informative at all. That is not something up for debate, it is how a wiki works. People just have to know that they can't attack over a Wiki dispute, we will make it a blockable offense if we must. You don't own a page, they may be edited, and you have no right to say otherwise. That is just how the wiki works. Aido2002 22:22, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :That approach only makes sense when the Wiki documents objective fact. This one documents subjective fantasy. If you take this approach you will do at least two things: 1) You will make this a battleground 2) You will discourage people making any entries at all. This Wiki needs to break with that tradition... for the good of this Wiki. Key Stroke 22:25, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Although this wiki documents fiction, we need to set some sort of guidelines. Look at Wookiepedia, or something else. What went on at RIA (Excluding Zeep's Story was wrong) That is not appreciated on any wiki. That would have gotten people warnings on the Official Forums. Zeep's story should be included in the article, but it needs to lose some of the first person adjectives. J Andres 22:37, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe I removed a bit too much, granted, but it was so poorly written that I had to do something. I have blocked some of the vandals for a few hours, as our policy mandates. The article has been semiprotected, but those of you with accounts are more than welcome to make it a legitimate article. Aido2002 22:42, 7 December 2006 (UTC) (There was an edit conflict, my post should have gone here) ::: POV doesn't really matter to me, it doesn't seem worth trying to enforce here, but as long as the pages don't look shitty and as long as edits are done reasonably and reverts are done with explanation, I don't see why this won't work out. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 22:39, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Pages should be documenting fact to some extent: they should not make up wars, but can make up stories to explain them, they can make up news within their nation, but the random pics people are posting are just stupid (though that is another story). My point is, POV does matter, people should not be angry when others correct them. Aido2002 22:45, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Aido2002 that page was unedited for months until Mason11987 came apon it and edited everything. Why now? Why edited it when it was like that for MONTHS? I am asking you put Zeep and Beanmarine's story back up and close it until they have more things to add. - Crazyisraelie :Not trying to sound hostile, but can you read? I stated above that Zeep's story should be included and everyone else seems to agree. You have a user name so why don't you edit it. Just cut the crap that doens't belong in a wiki article such as the random SPAM about nothing. Yes, you guys are random and insane. We get that. J Andres 23:09, 7 December 2006 (UTC) "Not trying to sound hostile but are you retarded? I understand you already discussed it, but you are letting Mason11987 a new member going around editing things he/she doesnt like? Also I dont know how to put the User thing after my posts." :First off it is 4 tildes "~" to sign the posts. :Mason has done a lot of good for this wiki and we respect his decision on things. He will likely be made into an administrator in the upcoming days. The stuff that was cut from your article was useless information. Nobody liked it and it doesn't follow the basic conventions of an article. This is not a chat box on the bottom of someones forums. This is an informational resource. Look at Maroon War. Granted when reading that article, it sounds choppy because it was written while the action was happening and not all at once, but that is the Wiki at work. Everyone from all sides helped out and made an acurrate article with sourced references that people could rely on for what was going on. Your article was an assortment of symbols. You could bring the head person of Wikia here, the same person who granted us adminship, and she would say that that article did not have nay purpose and was useless (except for Zeep's story.) You can sit here and argue all day, but you can not say that anything on that page was of any value to the cn community. If you wouldn't post it on the boards, it doesn't belong here!J Andres 23:37, 7 December 2006 (UTC) See the Style Guidelines These are non-negotable. J Andres 23:44, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Then why didnt you edit it before?: Crazyisraelie - Since the entry in question was about your alliance, and since both I and Mason11987 are of the GPA alliance, I think it is wise if you come to our forums and ask for an embassy there. This can grow into an alliance conflict if this continues. I want to avoid tht with you presenting your case to our cabinet. Key Stroke 00:44, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :This isn't an alliance conflict. They used an article space as a forum, being a member of a wiki who is able to do so, I have edited it to conform to some kind of standard. This isn't an alliance nor a diplomacy issue. This is a wiki issue. I fully believe it should be a discussion for the wiki, by wiki editors, for the benefit of the wiki, on the wiki. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:54, 8 December 2006 (UTC) I do believe I should join your forums just for future relations, but this was never going to be a alliance conflict. My alliance wouldnt stand a chance against GPA anyway.--Crazyisraelie 02:55, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :And I believe this is completely within the realms of neutrality. I systematically cleaned up every page I could find and treated them all the same. About as neutral as can be desired. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 09:23, 8 December 2006 (UTC)